deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Sanders
}} Bill Sanders is a minor character on Devious Maids. Biography 'Season 2' Dr. Sanders, who is Kenneth’s doctor, stops by and Rosie thinks he is a fraud. Rosie is sure Ken is making progress and just needs some therapy but the doctor informs her that Ken is showing no change. The doctor leaves and Rosie tells Didi she thinks they need a second opinion. However, the young wife informs her she needs to drop it and do her job-which is clean the house. The next day, Rosie sneaks Kenneth to a different doctor when Didi isn’t home. The new doctor confirms her suspicions that Kenneth needs to be in physical therapy so that he can get better. On the way home she drives past Kenneth’s wife, who is making out with Dr. Sanders in the middle of the street. Once Did returns home, Rosie reveals she's taking Kenneth to a new doctor three times a week and Didi could not refuse because Rosie saw her kissing Dr. Sanders. Didi asks if the maid is going to tell Lucinda. The promises not to as long as Didi lets Kenneth get the help he needs. Didi agrees, but asks what good it'll do, Bill said he was a lost cause. Rosie reveals that her doctors promised that therapy would make a difference. Didi is confused as to why Bill would lie, and Rosie comments that maybe he prefers her without a husband. Didi says that if there is a chance Kenneth can go back to his original self then of course she'd love to meet this new doctor. Rosie then says "Good, and try not to kiss this one." Weeks after breaking off her affair, Didi receives a call from Dr. Sanders; she tells him Kenneth is doing better and they no longer require his services. Rosie asks Didi why he called. Didi says they are going to talk about this later and she goes. That night, Didi comes back home and Rosie decides to talk with her. Didi reveals she ended the affair weeks ago but Bill does not stop calling her. She went over there to tell him to leave her the hell alone. She recognizes the affair was a mistake but she says she felt alone after Kenneth's stroke. Rosie agrees to keep the secret if she swears to have nothing to do with that man. The next night, Reggie is sitting on the couch watching Rosie clean, she asks him when his apartment will be done being painted. The doorbell interrupts, and it is Dr. Sanders, who asks where Didi is. Reggie throws him out and Rosie confesses to him that Didi was having an affair with Dr. Sanders, but reassures him that it is over now and begs him not to tell Kenneth. Reggie agrees, however, he uses the situation to tear apart the Miller family even more. He writes a note, pretending to be Bill, and confesses the affair. Reggie slips the note in with Kenneth's mail. After reading it, Kenneth files for divorce, leaving Didi heartbroken. Later on, Rosie notices the same envelope in Reggie's briefcase. She realizes that it was all set up by Reggie. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 209 22.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters